


J + J

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [8]
Category: Breaking Bad, Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она выглядит совсем как Джейн, смотрит на него теми же карими глазами, и губы складываются в точно такую же усмешку. У них даже имена начинаются на одну букву, и почти забытое «Джей плюс Джей равняется любовь» бьется ощутимым эхо где-то на подкорке его сознания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J + J

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день редких фандомов #По_Нехоженным_Дорожкам_WOAS  
> Cпециально для группы http://vk.com/woas_multifandom   
> Чтобы сделать заказ, достаточно зайти на наш аск: https://ask.fm/wishingonastar_4
> 
>  
> 
> Не могла перестать думать об этом пейринге с тех пор, как увидела Джейн в исполнении Кристен Риттер. Правда, изначально, в фике должен был быть момент, где Джесси лишает Киллгрейва голоса с помощью какого-нибудь газа или химиката, но, в итоге, там Киллгрейва вообще почти не оказалось.
> 
> А писалось всё под песню из Need For Speed с Аароном Полом, так что - комбо))

**_Weep not for roads untraveled,_  
Weep not for sights unseen.  
May your love never end   
And if you need a friend  
There's a seat here alongside me.  
  
© Linkin Park - Roads Untraveled**

  
  
  
  
Когда он впервые видит её, на мгновение Джесси забывает как дышать.  
  
У Пинкмана запах химикатов навечно в ноздри въелся, и он думает, что они, наконец-то, привели к галлюцинациям.  
  
Он замирает с тряпкой в руке и открытым ртом, вглядываясь в её лицо, но быстро приходит в себя и продолжает протирать барную стойку, пока Люк не заметил его реакцию – он всё ещё смотрит, но краем глаза, незаметно.  
  
Она выглядит совсем как Джейн, смотрит на него теми же карими глазами, и губы складываются в точно такую же усмешку. У них даже имена начинаются на одну букву, и почти забытое «Джей плюс Джей равняется любовь» бьется ощутимым эхо где-то на подкорке его сознания.  
  
Джесси знает, что она не Джейн – у него всё ещё в памяти холодное тело Джейн рядом с его, пустые, мёртвые глаза, тишина квартиры, прерываемая звуком только одного бьющегося сердца и безэмоциональные лица парамедиков – но сходство слишком поразительно, чтобы игнорировать.  
  
Он вечерами перебирает в руках цепь, ту самую, которой когда-то убил Тодда, чтобы напомнить себе, что та жизнь позади.  
  
Джессика приходит и приходит в бар, приходит и напивается до отключки; у Джесси у единственного хватает духу перестать ей наливать, когда ему кажется, что ей уже хватит, и у единственного не хватает духу выкинуть её на улицу, когда «хватит» уже окончательно – поэтому Люк ставит его на «дозор Джонс».  
  
Джесси не может перестать думать о героине, когда наливает ей в стакан дешёвый виски – Джессика зависима от алкоголя точно также, как Джейн была зависима от наркотиков, скатывается на самое дно и её это не волнует; Джесси не может остановить себя каждый раз, когда она засыпает, пьяная в хлам, на барной стойке – он прикасается грубыми пальцами к её шее и каждый раз облегчённо выдыхает, нащупывая пульс.  
  
У неё с Люком «сложная и запутанная история», как однажды говорит она, но Джесси не волнуют их проблемы и что их там связывает – ему и так достаточно очевидно, что у тех повторяющийся «секс на одну ночь», который утягивает Джессику глубже на дно, также, как он сам утащил Джейн.  
  
Ему думается, что лучше бы ему держаться от неё подальше, чтобы история не повторилась, каждый раз обещает себе найти другую работу и забыть о чёртовой Джессике Джонс, но на следующий день снова идёт протирать стаканы, наливать посетителям и следить, чтобы она не умерла от отравления алкоголем.  
  
Джесси по ночам сжимает под подушкой пистолет, думая, что его нынешние волнения выстрелом не решить.   
  
Джессика смотрит на него затуманенными глазами, прикусывает губу точно также, как Джейн, и рассказывает жуткие истории о человеке, который может пленить одним звуком голоса; и молодое и глупое «Джей плюс Джей равняется любовь» стучит у Джесси в висках.  
  
Джессика – не Джейн, в ней нет той лёгкости и невинности, пусть и припудренной белым порошком, да и сам Джесси уже давно не молод и не глуп. Джессика выглядит как Джейн, но видит он в ней себя – с кровью, въевшейся в руки, слезами, пролитыми по оборванным ими невинным жизням, и запуганным, но упрямым выражением в глубине глаз.  
  
Она смотрит на него взглядом животного, которого слишком долго держали в клетке, которое вырвалось на свободу, растерзав тех, кто держал его взаперти, но которое слишком долго было в неволе, и теперь не знает, что с этой свободой делать. Она смотрит на него тем взглядом, которое он каждый день видит в зеркале.  
  
Джесси хочется разорвать того, кто сделал это с ней, на кусочки, потому что он видит, что Джессика была одной из тех невинных до того, что с ней случилось, до того, как её разбили на кусочки, словно фарфоровую статуэтку, и оставили так как есть, не попытавшись склеить обратно.  
  
Она приближает своё лицо, так похожее на лицо Джейн, к его и целует – жестко, старая оцарапать его своими осколками, но вместо этого, её осколки прикладываются своими резаными краями к его осколкам, складываясь одно целое, словно паззл.   
  
\- Я не она, - шепчет Джессика, и он это знает.  
  
В Джессике Джонс он видит только Джессику Джонс – сломанную, с кровью на руках, слезами на щеках и алкогольной зависимостью – но именно поэтому он в неё и влюбляется.  
  
Джесси улучает момент, когда Киллгрейв отвлечён на Джессику, и подкрадывается к нему, обматывая его шею своей цепью. Ублюдок хрипит, не в силах даже вздохнуть, не то что сказать что-то, а у Джесси в ушах шумит острое «Джей плюс Джей равняется любовь».  
  
Джессика обнимает его, достаёт из его кармана пистолет и выстреливает трупу, лежащему у их ног, в голову – чтобы уж наверняка.  
  
Джесси целует её мокрые щёки, на которых блестят слёзы радости и облегчения, и проводит по её подбородку пальцами, запачканными брызгами крови.  
  
Джессика целует его – в первый раз не грубо, с нежностью – и шепчет ему в ухо:  
  
\- Джей плюс Джей…


End file.
